Moment of Realisation
by I.Caught.Fire.In.His.Eyes
Summary: The moment which Sirius found out how he truly felt about Remus. AU. Slight off canon personalities. (Expected as only JKR can write them completely canon).


Sirius reached over to brush a strand of the brunette's hair behind her ear, a smirk playing out across his face. "So, I had fun in Hogsmeade."

"I-I did, too, Sirius." She responded with a blush.

His smirk grew. "Shall we… head up to your dorm?" He asked with a wink, letting his eyes run down her body.

"Okay." She purred, taking his hand and pulling him across the Gryffindor common-room.

"Pads!"

Sirius came to a pause, glancing over at the entrance of the boys' dorm where James stood. "I'll be right back," he told the girl, releasing her hand and crossing the room to where James was. "Yeah, mate?"

"I have Quidditch practice-"

"And? Do you see her?" He asked, gesturing to the sixth year girl who was smiling at him and leaning against the wall.

"Yeah. She's nice. Listen, I have Quidditch practice, and Peter is still in Hogsmeade."

"Explain faster, Prongs." Sirius groaned.

"Moony's sick."

Sirius blinked. "What?"

"It's uh…" He glanced around. "His furry little problem, ya' know?"

"Oh… Is he okay?"

"Just not feelin' so hot. Just check in on him every once in a while, alright?"

"Yeah. Will do."

"Alright. I'll see you later." James said, patting Sirius' shoulder before leaving the common-room.

Sirius stared up the stairs for a moment, trying to push his thoughts aside. He heard someone clear her throat, turning to see the girl who was now looking impatient. "Right," he muttered, crossing the room. She took his hand and led him up the stairs, his free hand dragging along the staircase handrail. It wasn't even an intentional reaction; he grasped the handrail, causing them to come to a stop. "Um… listen, I'm sorry. I forgot I had something to do. We'll have to reschedule." He explained quickly, ignoring her attempts of asking what he had to do and if it could wait a bit. He released her hand and hurried back down the stairs, crossing the commons and going up the boys' dormitory stairs and into his own dorm.

His waved his wand to light another one of the lanterns on their bedside tables to make it a bit brighter in the room as he crossed over to Remus' bed. "Not feelin' so hot, Moony?"

"Hn," Remus groaned, shifting under the covers onto his side.

Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair. He wasn't really the obvious choice one would have when thinking of leaving in charge of a sick person; which he took no offense to. He pulled his robe off and tossed it aside, leaning over the bed and pulling the covers down just a bit to reveal a mop of hair and down to Remus' eyebrows. He placed his hand on his forehead, frowning at the fact that it was warm. Whether that be because he had a fever or he was under the hot covers.

Sirius just stopped thinking, doing the first thing that came to mind as he began walking around the room. He first cast a cooling charm on Remus' bed, then dimmed the lanterns in case Remus had a headache, then used his best subject: Transfiguration to his advantage; he conjured up some cold water in a plastic basin he, too, conjured. He glanced around the room to try and improvise before shrugging and grabbing his robe, casting 'Diffindo' on the sleeve, then folding it up into a rectangle. He found himself whistling as he pushed the cloth into the water, removing it and wringing it out.

"Alright, Moony. Here." He said softly, placing the cold rag on Remus' forehead which caused the boy to let out another groan and shift to his other side, now facing Sirius. Sirius let out a sigh, pulling a chair up next to the bed and claiming a seat, throwing his legs up on Remus' bed careful not to get them near him or cause him discomfort. He tapped his fingers against the chair's arm, humming to himself as he thought back on the girl he had skipped the opportunity of shagging. He figured Remus should consider himself lucky, it was a hard thing to do: Getting Sirius to say no to a shag, or even a snog.

Remus shifted once more, pushing the blanket down to his shoulders' to reveal his face. Sirius rested his chin in his palm, examining the boy. He looked tired, like this was the first few hours of sleep he had gotten in days; his eyes were closed, his expression relaxed, the cloth on his forehead causing a few drops of water to slowly move down his features. His lips were cracked and slightly parted. Sirius felt a pull in his chest at the fact that Remus had to suffer; some months were worse than others, but he didn't want the other to suffer at all. He found himself wishing he could take all that pain away and inflict it upon himself so the other could have peace.

He found himself smiling as Remus began mumbled incoherently in his sleep. He reached over and lifted the rag, shaking it in the air to get it cool and then laying it back on his forehead. Brown eyes opened warily to meet Sirius' grey. They stared for a few seconds at each other, but those seconds seemed like hours to Sirius. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat; he found his breathing quickening, and his heart felt like it was pounding in his ears.

"You—" He managed in a raspy tone, clearing his throat. "You alright?"

"Mhm," Remus hummed.

Sirius nodded, leaning back in his chair. He shot forward in realization. "Oh!" He gasped, reaching into his pocket to reveal a Honeydukes chocolate bar. He wasn't fond of chocolate himself, unless he was drunk. "I got this for you." He said, holding the bar up.

Remus glanced down at the gold wrapped bar, taking it with a shaky hand to pull it to his chest. "Thanks, Sirius." He said, giving a weak smile.

Sirius stared at his best friend, his own hand shaky slightly as he felt an odd flutter in his stomach. He opened his mouth to say something in response, but quickly snapped it shut, giving a nod and sinking back in his chair. "Get some rest, Moons. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Alright," Remus whispered, closing his eyes and quickly lulling into sleep.

Sirius stood by his word, even after James and Peter returned near curfew and both readied for bed. He sat in the chair until early the next morning when Remus woke to find him in an exhausted sleep from staying up until well past four in the morning, in which Remus covered him up with the blanket from his bed as he felt much better before going to get ready for the bed.


End file.
